carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Onus Region Homeworlds
"When man first looked out onto the world, he did not question how to make himself belong to it - he asked how to make it belong to him." '' ''-Giddigan Mercutia upon discovering the Onus Region This page details several unique and often infamous worlds and origins that can be found within the Onus Region and shows the often extreme effects they can have on a character's natures and abilities. These Homeworlds are intended for use with Dark Heresy, but can be adapted or used as inspiration for Inquisitor ''characters. In order to create a character using one of these worlds, use the Home World section of the character creation process as normal but apply the modifications as detailed in the unique home world entry that follows. This usually means swapping out one or more of the home world's usual traits for those listed in the specific world entry. You can download the full 21-page PDF of all the Background Packages and Homeworlds here: * Onus Region Background Packages and Homeworlds (8 mb) List of unique Homeworlds and Origins Feral World - Brimstone (Sorrento III) Hive World - Frore (Sorrento IV) Imperial World - Daphnia (Dust V) Void Born - Blightsky (Tangenia IV) Forge World - Forlorn Hope (Sorrento V) Noble Born - Syracuse (Tangenia V) Shrine World - Tanta (Dust III) Feral World - Brimstone (Sorrento III) For full background information, see the Brimstone page. In order to create characters from Brimstone, use the Feral World template but replace the '''Iron Stomach '''and '''Rite of Passage '''traits with those described here. '''The Tireless Thole' Countless generations of life in the baking Savannas breeds unmatched stamina and resilience to heat, making Thole warriors some of the most sought-after trackers and scouts in the sector. Benefit: 'The character is immune to any detrimental effects brought on by hot or dry conditions. In addition, the penalty for having Fatigue is only '-5 'per point instead of '-10. Mind Bared to Him Whatever corner of the planet you come from, all the clans follow the same teachings of the Prophets, laid down thousands of years ago when Brimstone was recolonised. The Emperor looks into every soul's mind with his thousand eyes to see if they are found wanting, so every soul keeps their head naked and at least a portion of their scalp shaved at all times to prove their purity. Penalty: If they cannot observe these spiritual needs (or wear a hat), they are at '''-10 Wp until they can.'' Greatness From Greatness Although there are dozens (if not hundreds) of clans on Brimstone, a handful possess additional skills that would be useful to an off-world Inquisitor. Pick one clan from the list below, gain the listed Talents or Skills, as well as the Speak Language (relevant clan) '''skill. '''1. Broken Feather Clan Wicked and cruel clansmen from the polar mountains. They capture, break and rear Great Plains eagles to use as weapons of war, although they end up being smaller twisted creatures - a far cry from the noble birds they were bred from. '''''Benefit: '''Start with the '''Wrangling '''skill and '''D5 Corruption Points 2. Open Skull Clan The most learned and respected of the great clans as they use their skills to prepare the dead for their passage into the afterlife. Benefit: '''Start with the '''Trade (Embalmer) '''skill and treat '''Medicae '''as a basic skill 3. '''Painted Pelt Clan Hunters and traders, this great clan specialise in creating use for every conceivable part of a slain animal, producing incredible works of art from the most meagre of specimens. Benefit: '''Start with the '''Trade (Scrimshawer) '''and '''Trade (Tanner) '''skills Hive World - Frore (Sorrento IV) For full background information, see the Frore page. In order to create characters from Frore, use the Hive World template, but replace the'''Hivebound and Caves of Steel traits with those described here. Untaxed Income When your survival relies on chance and circumstance, you learn to capitalise on any opportunity, no matter how small. Benefit: '''At ANY time, even in seemingly impossible situations, the character may spend a Fate Point to roll once on the Scum Income table (Core Rulebook page 125), representing your character ‘liberating’ a nearby coin purse or delving into a secret personal reserve. '''Never Caught Short Frorians are never short of a blade. Frisk them, strip them naked or run them through body-scanners, as soon as you turn your back you'll find a knife in it. ''Benefit: At ANY time, even in seemingly impossible situations, the character may make an Agility check. If they succeed, they may equip a knife as a free action that they have drawn from a hidden location. If they fail, they must wait until their circumstances change or until they can fashion a blade from their surroundings (GM's discretion).'' Stick 'em With The Pointy End From a very young age, Frorians are taught how to kill with a knife, the only real way to defend yourself in the crushing proximity of other people in the spires. ''Benefit: When using a knife or similar small bladed weapon, they trigger Righteous Fury on a 5 on a D5 or 9-10 on a D10 and automatically pass the test to confirm.'' ''Penalty: However, they dislike long or heavy melee weapons such as swords and axes as they find them unwieldy in such cramped confines. They never get Righteous Fury with such weapons.'' Emaciated A lifetime of sharing stale air with a billion other souls and subsisting on fortified mould-slurry and nutrient supplements has left the character's immune system in tatters. ''Penalty: They suffer a -10 resistance to disease, poisons and toxins.'' Imperial World - Daphnia (Dust V) For full background information, see the Daphnia page. In order to create characters from Daphnia, use the Imperial World template but replace the Hagiography '''and '''Blessed Ignorance '''traits with those described here. '''Based on a true story Although great lengths are taken to disguise names and places in the events that unfold on the pages of the Dreadquill, savvy readers can see through the allegories and begin to join the dots in the real world. Characters may come across real life people and situations that seem strangely familiar to "stories" they have read about in the Dreadquill, providing them with a surprisingly broad (but non-specific) knowledge of happenings in the universe. Benefit: '''The character gains the '''Scholastic Lore (Legend) '''skill. In addition, the character may attempt any '''Common Lore '''test (including ones they do not have) with a '''Difficult (-10) Scholastic Lore (Legend) '''test instead. '''Superstitious Ignorance is preached as a virtue for a reason, and having glimpsed at some of the terrors that exist in the universe does terrible things to the imagination. ''Penalty: '''If the character encounters a threat that has a '''Fear Rating 'and they are unable to identify the threat using the '''Based on a true story '''trait or otherwise, they count that threat's '''Fear Rating '''as one step higher. Void Born - Blightsky (Tangenia IV) For full background information, see the Blightsky page. In order to create characters from Blightsky, use the Void Born template but replace the 'Void Accustomed '''and'Shipwise '''traits with those shown below. '''Skyborn Every soul born on a floatilla has an instinctive understanding of the skies, and will be drilled to know every bolt, sail and towline on board should the need arise for them to take the helm. Benefit: '''Gain the '''Drive (Hover) '''and '''Pilot (Civilian) '''skills. '''Hands like meathooks There are no second chances if you are thrown from the rigging or slip from a ledge during a floatilla collision - the abyss claims any man, woman or child with slow wits and weak fingers. ''Benefit: '''You may re-roll any failed '''Climb tests or anything about maintaining balance, grabbing ledges or keeping hold of anything that would prevent them from falling.'' Fishermans' Tales Skiesmen like nothing more than swapping tales about creatures from the deep and beyond, giving them strong knowledge of beats from far and wide. This does, however, foster a habit of being somewhat 'creative' with facts in favour of a good story. Effect: '''Start with the '''Scholastic Lore (Beasts) '''skill, but take a '-5 Penalty '''on '''all Scholastic Lore tests, including Beasts.'' Forge World - Forlorn Hope (Sorrento V) For full background information, see the Forlorn Hope page. In order to create characters from Forlorn Hope, use the Forge World template from The Inquisitor’s Handbook, but replace the Credo Omnissiah trait with those described here. Omni-Synod Protégé The stultifying levels of stagnation and bureaucracy inside the factory-temples is as deadly as the radiation outside them, and being unprepared for either is a slow and painful death sentence. ''Benefit: Gain the Scholastic Lore (Bureaucracy) skill.'' Bathed in Light Servants of Forlorn Hope are bred for resilience to the withering radiation and acid rain storms, albeit at the cost of some of their sanity - any loss of bodily function is embraced as testament to the frailties of flesh. ''Benefit: The character gains +10 to resist radiation and any contact-based acids or toxins.'' ''Penalty: Roll twice on the Malignancies table (page 239 in the Core Rulebook), pick one result and apply it to your character.'' Deodate of Steel All those born here are augmented with gifts from the Machine God so that they might walk the surface of Sorrento V without disintegrating into cancerous pools of flesh. Benefit: Characters start with a pair of bionic legs dependent on their career: * Techpriest and Assassin - Good Quality, * Guardsman and Adept - Common Quality, * Scum - Poor Quality Noble Born - Syracuse (Tangenia V) For full background information, see the Syracuse page. In order to create Noble characters from Syracuse, use the Noble Born '''template from ''The Inquisitor's Handbook, ''but replace the '''Supremely Connected '''and '''Wealth '''traits with those described here. '''Tapestry of Deeds Family members are expected to contribute deeds to their House tapestry before they can draw any resources from the family coffers. Effect: '''The character starts with double the number of Thrones, but must use their own Career's monthly income until they can perform a deed worthy of their House. This is normally something that increases their family's influence, resources or wealth in some way, particular to their House speciality. Once this is done, they must return to Syracuse to stitch their victory into their House tapestry themselves, and subsequently count as Noble for monthly income. Honour Your House The balance of power between the Great Houses of Syracuse is only maintained with tight monopolies on trades, services and specialities across the sector. Pick '''one Great House from the list below and apply all Skills and Talents to your character. 1. House Mori ''Benefit: Start with the Peer (Imperial Navy) Talent and the Scholastic Lore (Astromancy) Skill, then choose either Trade (Merchant) or Trade (Cartographer)'Skill. 2. House Hojo ''Benefit:' Start with the '''Peer (Nobility)' and Foresight Talents. In addition, start with the'Trade (Wright)' and Scholastic Lore (Imperial Creed) Skills.'' 3. House Chosokabe ''Benefit: Start with the Logis Implant and Peer (Imperial Guard) Talents, and the Common Lore (Imperial Guard) and Scholastic Lore (Numerology) Skills.'' Shrine World - Tanta (Dust III) For full background information, see the Tanta page. In order to create characters from Tanta, use the Shrine World template from The Blood of Martyrs ''sourcebook, but replace the '''Power of Hate '''trait with those described here. '''Raised from Ash' People from Tanta are exceptionally resilient to the vicious scorch of the sun. ''Benefit: '''Start with the '''Resistance (Heat) talent.'' Blessed are the Idol-makers Born of necessity and nurtured from spiritual purpose, Tantans can turn their hand to many trades as the Emperor is guiding their needle and stoking their forge. Benefit: '''The character begins play treating '''Trade (Artist), Trade (Scrimshawer) '''and '''Trade (Tanner) '''as Basic Skills '''Divine Exeate The character has been blessed by the Abbey to wander the stars, bringing His teachings to the unfaithful, one prayer-bead at a time. '''Benefit: '''The character may use their Willpower statistic instead of their Intelligence when attempting any Trade skill test, provided the character is trying to craft something of religious or spiritual significance.